


Tearing the Veil from Grace

by Silvergunner



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Interspecies Sex, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergunner/pseuds/Silvergunner
Summary: This is a story about the mysterious character Cait Sith and his search for a seperate identity, as well as finding a partner to love along the way. Only the difference with Cait Sith is, his inner self is far different than what others know...This story takes place after the events of Final Fantasy VII but before Advent Children. As such it contains major spoilers for Final Fantasy VII, so be warned!
Relationships: Cait Sith/Moogle
Kudos: 1





	Tearing the Veil from Grace

It was a late afternoon in the vast city of Edge. Less than a year had passed since the city had been first founded by those fleeing the destruction of the great city of Midgar. While Midgar now laid in ruins several miles away, people of the region were attempting a fresh start in this new city. All sorts of characters lived or visited there, including those who were out looking for their own identity.

Along the newly paved streets of the city, a strange looking character hopped along swiftly. It was a huge white plush toy, and mounted on top of it was a black humanoid cat, wearing a crown, a red scarf, and red shorts. Those who had fled Midgar during the Meteor crisis recognised him as Cait Sith, one of the group of warriors known as AVALANCHE who had saved the planet from Sephiroth. They waved at him happily, but Cait Sith could only wave back weakly. For deep inside him wasn’t joy, but rather depression over his life situation.

Cait Sith wasn’t actually a real living creature. He was simply an animated robot controlled from afar by his owner and creator as an avatar of themselves. However despite this, the cat-creature had experienced a strange set of events happen to him, and his reactions to them were quite different from what his creator would have had. Although Cait had considered himself inside just an avatar of his owner with a made-up personality acted out to prevent anyone finding out who his controller really was, he began to feel there was more to it.

As he continued to ride his trademark stuffed animal around the city, Cait felt depressed that he was living a lie almost constantly in this form, yet he was enjoying being it. As Cait Sith, he had friends and was treated nicely by people around him. His controller was still treated with suspicion after his allegiances during Meteorfall despite his support for AVALANCHE. Cait’s controller had recently upgraded the control system with a Virtual Reality headset so he could effectively live as Cait, as well as heavily upgrading Cait’s body to make him more lifelike. That was where the problem laid - he preferred being Cait than being his real self, but his wishes to live as Cait full time were sabotaged by his dedication to the cause he was pushing behind the scenes...

Because it was a Saturday, people were out of their homes enjoying themselves the best they could in the city. As Cait Sith rode his plush toy down the street he saw people shopping, talking outside cafes, and eating in restaurants. Despite the fact that humankind were effectively living in ruins following the destruction of Midgar, everyone seemed to be doing their best to be positive and to keep on living.

Thinking about what to do, Cait suddenly remembered a good friend had re-opened their business. Turning to the east, he began going down a series of streets, heading straight towards a bar that belonged to his friend. Soon enough, he stopped outside a medium size building in front of him. It had been an old house in a former life, and was now a bar which was brightly lit inside and had pleasant music playing. A sign above the door read “7th Heaven”, and it made him smile. He was glad that his friend Tifa Lockhart had gotten her bar going again in new premises. His controller had made sure all his friends had gotten good places in the new city, and Tifa’s new bar seemed to be no different.

As he looked through the windows he saw there were quite a few of people inside. Although he was uncertain what they would think of him, he decided to go inside, just to visit Tifa if nothing else. Taking a deep breath, he drove his plush toy up to the building and went through the western-style swinging doors.

When he got inside, he parked his plush toy up in a corner then jumped off it. Walking around the bar, he saw it was far bigger than he expected. Tifa Lockhart had certainly got a larger building compared to her old bar that was crushed by Shinra destroying the Sector 7 plate. All sorts of different people were there, most of them being migrants from Midgar that had moved to Edge, the former city having been quite a multicultural place. Spotting the bar at one side of the inside of the building, he headed straight towards it.

He sat on a barstool and gazed over at the large selection of spirit bottles behind the bar, and the two huge glass fridges of bottled beer and cider. Leaning forward, soon enough a familiar face wandered over towards him. “Hello there, Cait,” spoke the bartender to him.

“Hello there, Tifa,” Cait Sith replied to the dark-haired lady in front of him. “Nice to see you again,” he added.

“Good to see you too, its been a while,” Tifa nodded. “Would you like your usual drink?” she asked him.

“That will be nice,” Cait smiled. Tifa nodded and began to mix up Cait’s favourite cocktail. Although his controller knew he couldn’t taste the cocktail, he figured that Cait Sith would enjoy drinking it nonetheless if they weren’t just a puppet. After finishing mixing up the cocktail, Tifa passed it over to Cait. He checked his sides and forgot he didn’t have his wallet with him, having left it in a side compartment of his plush toy. “Err, could you hold it while I dash to get my wallet?” he asked her.

“Don’t worry. For friends, its on the house,” Tifa smiled. Cait nodded in thanks, and took a sip of the alcoholic mix that Tifa had prepared for him. “So, have you been doing much since Edge’s construction was mostly completed?” she asked him.

“No, not really,” Cait Sith replied. He took another sip and thought about what he could say - although behind the puppet he was doing a lot, as the puppet Cait Sith he wasn’t doing much, and that day he wanted to be Cait Sith. “I’ve been walking around thinking about my life and all...” he commented. “Basically i’m not sure what to do with it now that I played my part in stopping Sephiroth,” he added.

Tifa paused and thought about what Cait Sith’s controller was doing behind the scenes. However she could tell that the cat puppet was acting ‘in character’ and decided to address them that way. “Well, you know Cait, there’s more to life than just saving the world,” she smiled. “I mean, you’re not the only one who is looking for something in life. Moggette over there is too,” she commented.

“Moggette?” Cait Sith asked. He had never heard of that person before but the name intrigued him.

“Yeah, she’s that Moogle lady over there,” Tifa replied, pointing towards a table near the edge of the room. “Why not go have a chat with her?” she suggested.

“Okay then, I shall,” Cait nodded. He picked up his drink, hopped off the barstool, and made his way across the busy room to the table that Moggette was sat at.

As he approached the lady pointed out by Tifa, her appearance struck his heart with surprise. She was taller than him, but was of a nice build with a beautiful face. She had on a blue dress and blue shoes, and was sipping at a glass of what looked like red wine. Flicking his head over at Tifa, she saw her give him a thumbs up. Taking a deep breath, he walked forward to talk to Moggette.

When he reached her table, he cleared his throat. “Excuse me, is it possible I could sit with you please?” he asked her politely, unsure what else to say to invite himself to her.

Moggette smiled at him. “That’s fine with me,” she replied to him. Cait Sith nodded and hopped onto a chair next to her. She kept looking over at him, and he looked over to her too, both of them too nervous to say anything. “So... what’s your name?” she asked him after a few tense moments.

“My name is Cait Sith, and you must be Moggette,” Cait replied. Moggette nodded, and Cait smiled at her. Unsure what to say next, he pulled something off the top of his head. “So, what brings you to 7th Heaven tonight?” he asked her.

Cait Sith knew barely a single pick-up line, and that statement was barely one to begin with, but it was enough for them to start talking. They talked about themselves, things they liked, past events, and more. Their conversation was only broken up periodically by Cait returning to the bar to get more drinks for the two of them, which Tifa kept giving him at no cost.

They must have been there for hours, and downed countless drinks when Cait noticed it was getting dark outside. Even though he knew he had to head somewhere for the night and to let Cait’s puppet body rest, he didn’t want to leave Moggette just yet. He looked over at his plush toy and thought about how he could finish the evening with her in a fun way. “Hey Moggette, would you like a ride on my vehicle?” he asked her.

“Depends, what is your vehicle?” she asked him. Cait smiled and pointed to his huge plush toy in the corner. “You... ride around on that?” she asked, a little surprised.

“I sure do,” Cait replied with a grin on his face. “So, how about it? I could take you home if you like,” he offered.

Moggette paused for a moment. She had to go home too, but she wanted to spend just a little more time with Cait Sith before the evening ended. “Okay then, lets go for a ride,” she agreed.

The two of them stood up, and Cait led her over to his plush toy in the corner. It was in the shape of a very over-stylised Moogle, much bigger and bulkier than what Moggette was. He tapped it in a few hidden spots, activating it. He slowly tugged it out of the bar with Moggette in tow. As he left by the front door, he saw Tifa wave at him with a smile on her face. He waved back, and realised what Tifa had done - she had hooked him up with Moggette without him realising. Yet he couldn’t be happier any more for her doing that for him.

In addition he felt he owed her what felt like a few thousand gil - he accepted the first drink was on the house, but he felt the others should not be. He made a mental note to pay her back in a few days time, as it would only be fair to do so. For now though he had more important things to focus on, like the attractive lady next to him...

Outside the bar, now there was room for Cait to climb on top of his plush toy, he hopped up on top of it. “Grab my hand, Moggette,” he said to his new companion, holding a hand out for her. She took it, and Cait used his remarkable strength to pull her on top of his plushie next to him. Moggette was slightly surprised by his strength, but Cait knew that getting to Level 99 during his time with AVALANCHE sure had a use for more than just defeating monsters...

Once Moggette had gotten on top of the plushie behind Cait, she wrapped her arms around his waist to steady herself. Gripping onto the toy, Cait leaned forward and Moggette was surprised to feel their odd vehicle start walking forwards. They rode along away from the bar, and Moggette found the ride was a little bumpy but enjoyable. It wasn’t just the soft seat that made her happy, it was having Cait next to her. It was then that she realised that she had fallen in love with him at seemingly first sight.

As they rode down the street, they came across a hotel on the left hand side. Cait thought about it and figured that he was passing by an opportunity. He could hire a room there for the night, allowing him to rest his cat body and also spend some personal time with Moggette. He racked his brain trying to think of something to say to suggest it to her - it was their first night together after all...

“Hey Cait, there’s a hotel there. Want to... spend the night with me?” Moggette asked him suddenly. Cait smiled, realising that she had beaten him to it. Even better - he felt now that his feelings towards her were shared by her, and they had both fallen in love. All he could do was nod furiously in enthusiasm. He turned his ride-on puppet to the left and hopped straight into the hotel lobby.

Inside the hotel lobby, the duo looked around. It showed the signs of a budget hotel, with old wallpaper and slightly dim lighting. But to Cait it didn’t matter, because he had Moggette next to him shining a light into his life. Parking his puppet in a corner, he hopped off it and Moggette did the same. Cait walked up to the desk and asked for a hotel for the night, followed by reaching into his wallet - having remembered to get it out of his puppet this time - and drawing out a 100 gil note. Handing it to the staff member at the desk, he was passed a card key and was told he had Room 256 for the night.

As he and Moggette walked towards the elevator, Cait reached a hand towards her. Moggette looked down at it, and placed her own hand on his. Cait smiled as they walked along the hallway holding hands before reaching the elevator. The ride up to the second floor seemed to take forever, even though it was only thirty seconds, all due to his anticipation towards spending the night with Moggette.

After they entered the room, Cait locked the door behind them. It was pretty basic inside, with a large double bed, kettle, television on the wall and an en suite bathroom. Within seconds of the door shutting, the two of them couldn’t hold themselves back any longer. Despite their height difference, they kissed each other passionately on the lips, all of the affection they felt towards each other expressed in one immense meeting of lips, feeling their warmth transfer through them.

After a minute in embrace, they parted and gazed into each other’s eyes. Smiling, Cait was the first to speak. “I love you Moggette,” he said to her.

“I love you too, Cait,” Moggette replied. Smiling, Cait took her hand and gently led her over towards the bed. They both got down onto it. It wasn’t the softest bed around, but to both of them it was good enough for the night they were going to spend together...

As they sat on the bed next to each other, Cait leaned closer and closer towards the Moogle lady. She in response leaned forwards and kissed him on the cheek. “You’re one handsome cat, Cait,” she said to him.

“While you’re the prettiest Moogle around,” Cait replied, before returning the kiss gently. The two of them got closer to each other and started kissing and rubbing each other’s backs gently. As they did, Cait’s hands suddenly caught against Moggette’s dress zip. Upon feeling her zip move, Moggette suddenly stopped kissing Cait Sith. “Err, sorry about that...” Cait said suddenly, withdrawing his hands from the Moogle’s back and moving back a little.

Moggette surprised Cait by smiling in response. “Well, I think it is time we escalate things a little anyway...” she commented. As Cait Sith watched, she reached behind and pulled the zip of her dress down. Cait gasped as her large Moogle breasts bounced into view, both of them absolutely beautiful to his eyes. She wasn’t wearing a bra, so her entire bust was on show to him. “I assume you like my knockers?” she asked him, having noticed his eyes were fixated on them.

“Hell yea, they are beautiful,” Cait replied with a smile on his face. He went a bit closer toward her. “Can I... touch them?” he asked her.

“Go right ahead, Cait,” she replied with a giggle. “You can do whatever you want with them,” she added.

Cait Sith nodded then took the initiative, shifting closer to Moggette on the bed. He grasped her left breast gently with his paw and began fondling it with his hand, feeling the softness under his paw. He then moved his second paw to her other breast and began fondling it too, beginning to rub his thumb against her semi-hard nipple. Moggette started letting out gasps with every motion Cait made with his thumb, and the cat realised she must have very sensitive breasts. Thinking about how she had said he could do whatever he wanted to with her breasts, he decided to try something else...

Moggette suddenly let out a gasp as she felt a warm and wet but slightly rough sensation on her right nipple. She looked down to see that Cait was happily licking away at her nipple, long strokes of his tongue massaging it gently. “That’s... so nice...” she said to him inbetween gasps.

Cait paused for a moment. “I’m glad you feel that way - you have such nice nipples...” he commented. He moved his tongue to her other nipple then began licking at it too, making Moggette even happier with every stroke he made with his tongue.

After a little while the Mog lady placed a hand on Cait’s shoulder. “I think its time you show off what you have to offer,” she smiled at him. “So, what’s in your shorts?” she asked him.

“Well, let me show you,” Cait smiled. He pulled down his shorts and suddenly out popped his member. It was long, thick, and overall an impressive size considering it was only semi-erect. Beneath it hung a decent size ballsack as well. Cait Sith smiled, knowing that it had been a recent addition to his puppet body by his creator, at the cost of requiring him to wear shorts now. In addition, it was in the shape of a human penis, as Cait’s creator felt it would be more familiar to him as well as more appealing to potential partners, including the one in front of him...

“Wow, that’s better than I expected,” Moggette said with a joyful look on her face, gazing at Cait’s huge member. “Can I touch it too?” she asked him.

“Of course you can, its all yours,” Cait smiled. After having Moggette let him play with her boobs, he was happy to let her play with his cock.

As Cait sat on the bed, Moggette began stroking his cock with her hand. It slid up and down his entire shaft, travelling nine inches with every stroke. Cait Sith breathed a happy sigh, enjoying feeling his partner playing with his member. Suddenly he felt moisture on his cock, and looked down to see that Moggette was now licking his member. “I didn’t realise you wanted to escalate things that much so soon,” he chuckled.

“Well, you’re a special guy, Cait,” Moggette smiled. “As a result I want to do something special just for you, but your cock needs to be slick first,” she added. “Is that okay with you?” she asked in addition.

“Of course it is. Anything for you, Moggette,” he replied with a wide smile on his face.

Moggette got on the floor below him, kneeling so that his cock was on level with her chest. She pulled her huge breasts apart, moved forward, then let them bounce back together, trapping his member inbetween them. Cait gasped as he felt her moving herself up and down gently, his cock slick with her saliva sliding inbetween them. She pushed her hands against her breasts so they made a tight tunnel for his member to slide inbetween.

“Whoa... this is amazing, Moggette,” Cait said. Moggette giggled in response as he moved herself up and down, getting steadily faster. The sensation of tittyfucking his partner felt amazing to Cait Sith, and he felt immense pleasure sparking within him. Having quite sensitive breasts, Moggette was enjoying the feeling too...

Although Cait knew that he would orgasm any moment from Moggette’s boobs sliding against his cock, he wanted to save all of his energy for potentially the main event. In the meantime though, he felt that it was only gentlemanly for him to return the favour. “Hey Moggette, its my turn now to make you feel good,” he said to her.

“Oh, what do you have planned?” Moggette asked. She stopped moving against his cock, and removed her hands from her boobs, releasing Cait’s huge erect member.

“I want to lick your pussy for you,” Cait replied, using an explicit tone rather than an innocent euphemism now that he felt confidence within himself. “If you’d like that, of course?” he asked her.

“Oh i’d love that,” Moggette giggled. She got up off the floor and stood up in front of him. As Cait watched, she reached towards her panties and pulled them down gently. Her lower body was now completely naked, and he could see her slit below a small amount of pubic fluff. She saw him gazing intently at her loins and giggled. “You like how I look naked then?” she asked him.

“Of course, you’re the prettiest moogle around,” Cait complimented.

“Well, you get the pleasure of seeing more than I show most people,” Moggette smiled. She sat down on the side of the bed next to him and spread her legs wide. Cait hopped onto the floor and knelt down in front of her, his face inches away from her pretty pink moogle vagina. She had puffy lips, a stiff clitoris, and her vaginal entrance was leaking her juices, no doubt in anticipation. “Please, its all yours, Cait,” she said to him.

Cait nodded, then leaned forward before getting to work. He began by drawing his tongue against Moggette’s puffy outer labia, and heard her gasp as he did. He licked them a little bit before moving to her inner lips, tasting a drop or two of her vaginal juices. His tongue wasn’t rough like a cat’s tongue, so Moggette was getting a gentle massage as his tongue moved inwards and contacted her labia. She began gasping from the stimulation she was getting from Cait’s tongue lapping against her pretty pink vulva.

Cait began flicking his tongue up and down, tickling not just her vaginal entrance and sliding against her urethra, but contacting her clitoris. She got a small moan of pleasure from her every time he bumped against it, and he figured it was her sensitive spot. Taking advantage of this, he placed his mouth directly on her pussy and gently sucked at her clitoris.

All the stimulation was too much and Moggette let out a light moan of pleasure as she experienced the first orgasm of the evening. Pleasure washed through her as her juices poured out of her vagina, soaking Cait Sith’s face. Releasing her clit from his mouth, Cait licked up her juices happily. He ended his tongue massage of her most sensitive spot by giving her vulva a gentle kiss.

It was by this point that both of them had felt their attraction towards each other blossom immensely. Cait Sith was sat on the ground below Moggette as she laid back on the bed. “Can we go one step further now?” Cait asked her with a smile. His cock was still throbbing and fully erect, and he wanted one more thing from his new girlfriend - to go all the way with her there and then.

Moggette smiled at him. “I hoped you’d say that,” she smiled. She moved both of her hands down her body and spread her vaginal lips wider than before. Cait Sith saw she was still dripping with juice, no doubt in anticipation of what was to soon happen. “Fuck me please, Cait my love, and cover me with your cum when you’re done,” she requested in a seductive tone.

“With pleasure my beautiful,” Cait replied. He placed his hands on her thighs and pushed them gently, guiding her back onto the bed giving him enough room to climb onto it below her. He hopped up and climbed over her, his hands gently gripping her thighs and his rock hard erection prodding against her lower abdomen. He moved his hips around so the tip of his huge black member was right against her tight entrance. “I love you Moggette!” he declared, before taking a deep breath and pushing his hips forwards.

Both of them let out a gasp as they felt their bodies connect. Cait Sith’s controller felt an amazing amount of pleasure from feeling his puppet body experience sexual penetration for the first time. Moggette herself enjoyed his cock entering her, especially as it was the first time in a long time she had gone to bed with a man. Breathing out gently, Cait pulled back slightly then began thrusting in and out of Moggette’s tight wet pussy.

Minutes passed in pure bliss as Cait thrusted in and out of Moggette gently at first before speeding up. With every thrust he made into her, his partner moaned in pleasure. Her moans were getting louder by the minute as more and more of his cock slid into her. When he reached six inches inside of her, she was getting thrown back and forth with the force of every thrust he made, and both of them were loving every moment of it. She was enjoying it so much she reached forwards and put her hands on Cait’s shoulders. She gently pulled him towards her, wanting more of his cock inside of her. Cait was more than happy to oblige, feeling her tight inner walls grip his cock as he parted them with his thrusts.

The current position they were in was good enough for casual sex, but Cait wanted to make it extra special for Moggette. Remembering something his friend Cloud Strife had casually mentioned at one point in the recent past, he came up with an idea. He placed both his paws on Moggette, then said “Hold on, let me shift you slightly...” to her. Moggette let out a gasp as, while he was still six inches inside of her, he tilted her 45 degrees to the side with his immense strength. He then began thrusting even harder than before, with the new angle allowing his cock to penetrate her even deeper than before. It seemed to be working, as Cait heard her moan even louder now his dick was nearly nine inches inside of her.

Soon enough though, Moggette was reaching her limit. “Oh Cait!” she moaned out, before letting out a scream of pleasure as her Orgasm hit. Waves of pleasure washed through her as she moaned happily in pure sexual bliss. Cait Sith himself was getting close, especially since this was technically his first time in his puppet body. “Oh Moggette!” he moaned in response, pushing the last few inches of his member deep into her pussy. He let out a roar as he orgasmed balls-deep inside of her, feeling pleasure surge through his system. As the two of them moaned in pleasure, he felt his cock blast a torrent of cum into her pussy. Realising he was inside her and she had wanted him to finish outside, he pulled out as quickly as he could mid-orgasm, and his cock continued spurting out cum. By the time his balls were expended, Mogette’s breasts and stomach were covered in his sperm, and more was leaking out of her beautiful pink moogle pussy as well.

As they gasped for breath in the aftermath of their orgasms, Cait Sith let himself drop on top of his partner. With the pleasure in their bodies fading, he shuffled up the bed over her, feeling her boobs press against his chest. When they were face to face, he kissed her gently on the neck. “I love you, Moggette,” he said to her inbetween gasps for breath.

“I love you too, Cait,” Moggette breathed out. She held out her paw, and Cait took it with his, their fingers wrapping around each other. A few minutes passed as they laid there in afterglow together, holding onto each other gently with pure happiness radiating between them. Eventually Moggette was able to speak without gasping and gazed into her partner’s eyes. “Will you be mine?” she asked him.

“I’ll be yours forever, Moggette,” Cait Sith replied happily. The two of them kissed once more with more passion than any previous kiss that night, before hugging onto each other and gently falling asleep together. They were two lovers bound together by their feelings for each other. Or at least Cait the puppet was to Moggette....

Although Cait Sith wished that this moment would last forever, he knew it had to end. Although his body was there holding Moggette, his mind and soul were elsewhere. Thus far away in another part of Edge, the one behind Cait Sith removed his virtual reality helmet and placed his control pad down on the side of the chair. He was the man known as Reeve, former Shinra employee, and a vital ally to AVALANCHE during Meteorfall. But most importantly to him, he was the one controlling the robotic creature known as Cait Sith.

As he laid there thinking of the events of that evening, he realised that Cait Sith was more than just an animated puppet controlled by him. Cait Sith had become a real person, a fusion of personality, memories and body image that was unique and almost entirely different to Reeve’s own personality. With this, Reeve smiled as he realised he now had a second self, one he could live a different life with due to his current self being tied to work and such. In a way, it felt good having a sense of freedom as the scoundrel known as Cait Sith.

Cait Sith now laid with Moggette, and Reeve wondered who the female moogle could be. Were they an artificial intelligence? A real creature? Or another robot controlled by someone faraway? No matter who it was though, he was going to go with it and enjoy a new second life with his new girlfriend.

Inside Moggette however, there weren’t any control systems at all, only servos. The casual observer would as such call the Moogle avatar a Haunted Puppet, and they would be relatively accurate. For behind Moggette was a departed soul, but not one with revenge or discontent on their mind, but love for all her friends in her life. As she felt Cait’s owner turn off for a while, she let herself pause from controlling Moggette too. However she didn’t remove her own VR headset, but instead let her soul free from the puppet.

Laid in a bed of flowers that stretched for what seemed like miles, the brown-haired lady laid there in the red and pink dress she loved in life. Aeris Gainsborough had become her friends’ guardian angel, and through Moggette she decided to become more than just that for a friend who loved her and did all he could to protect her from his employers during her life. Even though it was just a different avatar and an acted out personality, just like Reeve she felt that her animated creature was an extension of herself and almost a different person that she could be.

Even though they were different minds and different people behind them, Cait Sith and Moggette were in love, and their creators were determined to continue the romance their two puppets had started.

\- The End -


End file.
